ひぐらしのなく頃に志: Yamikiremahen
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Shi: Darkness Breaking Chapter. This is the sequal to the Mitadake High chapter. More of the secrets are revealed and created as the survivors from the Mitadake incident are now a part of Hinamizawa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story.

**Warning**: This is a precaution in cause any sexual content may occur. Probably not, but people have different opinions. So its best to be safe!

* * *

Chapter One

The sun began to rise over the mountains that cradled the small village of Hinamizawa. Its brilliant orange glow mixed in with the gentle blue of the sky above. Before anything else, the mournful crying sounds of the higurashi were the first things to break the silence of the new dawn.

The date of this day was Wednesday, August 18th, 1983. It had been five days since the Mitadake High School massacre. News of the incident had been sprouted across the country, but only few knew the real truth of what had happened, and only one knew the truth about what went on behind the scenes. Although that was the least of the problems that were to arise.

There was a television running in the Irie clinic, on the screen was a news channel discussing the incident that happened in Ishimiro. The school had been shut down for investigations, analysis, and its contagiously high level of infection of the Hinamizawa Syndrome disease. Luckily enough, the school had been quarantined so that the disease wouldn't spread into the town. The last thing Japan needed right now was a pandemic.

Part of the television report was announced, the entire story was still in progress. Things were changed almost daily as more information was gathered. _"Of the twenty students involved in the incident, only four survived. These students names are as followed; Shinji Yukashi-san, Rei Takimu-san, Hita Sonozaki-san, and Fuiku Eijima-san. Three of these students have been taken in for questioning, while one had left Ishimiro and has gone missing. Investigators are on watch for any sign of Fuiku Eijima."_

"Awful... Just awful!" Kyousuke exclaimed as he sat at his desk while watching the report. "I can't stress enough how important this research is to me, and something like this happens!" He released a deep sigh as he adjusted his glasses so there were perched perfectly on his face once again.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up you know! You're only doing what's best for everyone else!" Replied a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Thank you Tomitake-san... I suppose you're right." Kyousuke replied as he kept his eyes locked onto the television screen. He then turned to face Tomitake as he pointed to the screen with his index finger. "Have you seen this news report yet?" Kyousuke asked.

"No I haven't. What are they talking about in the report?" Tomitake asked upon entering the room and walking up to the television set.

Kyousuke looked away as he said nothing for only a few moments. "There's been an outbreak of Hinamizawa Syndrome…"

"What?!" Tomitake said as his eyes widened in surprise. "How was it possible?"

"I'm not sure, but someone must have been a carrier… That's the only conclusion I can come up with." Kyousuke replied in a calm tone. "I've already spoken with the survivors of the incident and their parents. They have agreed to move to Hinamizawa so I can perform some tests."

"I'm confused, I thought that Hinamizawa Syndrome could only thrive in Hinamizawa's natural climates."

"I thought so as well... but it is a virus, so it must have evolved enough to adapt to a few other regions as well. My only hope is that one day I can find a cure to stop such a dreadful thing..."

"I'm sure you will. I too hope you can accomplish such a goal, for the hope of humanity." Tomitake said as he took his hat off of his head and set it back down to readjust it.

Kyousuke smiled a bit as he turned the television off and turned to his daily research papers. "Thank you Tomitake-san, that may just be the boost I need to find a cure."

"Alright, well I'm going to walk around the village for a while then. Good luck!" Tomitake said as he waved his hand and walked out of the clinic.

* * *

"Mion!!" Yelled Keiichi's voice from the highest pitch of his lungs. "What did you do to my food?!" Keiichi leaned over the table that he and his friends were sitting at, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he attempted to cool it down by fanning it with his hands.

"Hahaha! Is there something wrong with my Obatcha's special homemade soy sauce Kei-chan?" Mion Sonozaki, who actually is Shion Sonozaki, younger sister of the two Sonozaki twins, because they were switched when they were young, said as she grinned at Keiichi and cackled towards him. She held up a small bottle and shook it back and forth as she continued to laugh.

"You demon! Why I should strangle you right now for what you did!" Keiichi shouted as he slammed his fists on the table in front of himself. Once they made impact he glanced among his friends at the table. "Why the hell didn't any of you warn me?!"

"You know it's not nice to spill someone's secrets Keiichi." Said the blond haired boy sitting next to Keiichi. This boy that was around Keiichi's age was none other than Satoshi Hojo. Satoshi had recently been allowed to roam in public. Although he still had to make daily appointments with Dr. Irie to stabilize his condition.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Keiichi retorted. "That's not a secret! You should be warning me when she's trying to poison my food!"

"Stop over reacting. It's nothing harmful, you shouldn't be worrying so much. Onee would never harm you like that." Mion's sister, who is the real Mion, but because of the switch years ago is now known as Shion, said in the defense of her twin sister.

"She's right Kei-chan... I'd probably do something more torturous to you instead, like pushing you off the edge of a cliff!" Mion said, interjecting her own words back into the conversation.

"Everyone, stop fighting! Please!" Rena cried from the other side of the table. "Now isn't the time to be fighting… We should be friendly and respectful to each other!"

"What's gotten into you lately Rena?" Keiichi asked as he looked over towards her with a questioning look.

"Manager's been very upset recently..." Rena replied quietly.

"Huh? What's wrong with Manager?" Mion asked. "Did something happen?"

"No, no! Manager is just fine!" Rena said as she beamed a smile on her face.

"Then I don't see what the problem is. Why is he upset?" Satoshi's younger sister, Satoko, asked from next to her brother.

"I don't know, but he's been working a lot harder lately because of it." Rena replied.

"Don't worry Satoko." Rika said from the other side of Satoko. "You and I can go visit Manger after school. Then we'll ask him what's wrong."

"Okay Rika." Satoko nodded back in response as the group finished their lunches.

The principal at the Hinamizawa branch school began to ring the bell for the end of classes. Everyone began to pile out of the classroom as Rumiko Chie, their teacher waved goodbye to each of them.

"Well, it looks like we won't be doing much today with Satoko and Rika at the clinic." Keiichi says to the group as they all walk out of the classroom. Keiichi was walking in the front of them all as he lead the way outside.

"No! Please, don't mind us!" Rika said as she stepped in front of them and flailed her hands into the air. "You all should still perform a club activity without us!"

"Well... I guess..." Mion replied as she rubbed the bottom of her chin with her palm. "Well then!" Mion shouted as she raised her hand into the air. "Of the club members who are left, you'd best be prepared to get your bikes, because we're going to race!"

"All right then, you're on!" Keiichi shouted as he grinned in Mion's direction. His blood was pumping and he was ready for today to be a challenge.

The two of them raced off as Shion and Rena followed behind quickly. Satoshi stepped up behind Rika as she around to face him.

"Tell Hanyu we feel sorry about her being sick an all." He said to Rika, then he walked off to follow the club members.

"Huh? Hanyu's sick?" Rika said out loud as she looked a bit worried.

"She never told you?" Satoko asked Rika from behind as she stepped up next to her friend.

"Told me what?"

"Hanyu said she wasn't feeling well this morning, so she stayed in bed. How did you not noticed that she hasn't been at school all day?"

"I guess it must of slipped my mind is all... As long as Hanyu is feeling better then there's nothing to worry about, right?!" Rika replied as she flashed a smile on her face. "Come on, let's go see how Manager is!" She turned and started to run off towards the clinic.

"Hey! Rika, wait for me!" Satoko shouted after her, Satoko was lagging behind Rika a little as she ran.

* * *

Rika and Satoko arrived at the clinic a little while later. There was a vehicle parked out in front, it puzzled them a bit, but they just shrugged it off. Standing at the front door was a figure around their height, and by appearance, their age. They approached the front doors as the figure turned to them, quickly turning their face away.

"Hanyu! Hanyu!!" Rika shouted as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Hanyu, you said that you were sick this morning. You shouldn't be outside right now." Satoko said as she walked up to them.

"Well, I was feeling a little better so I decided to take a walk." Hanyu replied as she smiled a bit. "I saw the others on the way and they told me you'd both be here, so I figured I'd meet you here."

Rika let go of Hanyu as she walked inside the clinic. "Come on you two!" Rika said as she walked in towards Kyousuke's office. She was the first one to arrive outside the doorway since she was in front. Rika stopped outside the office and saw the door was shut. From inside she could hear people talking, there were three distinct voices, each of them were men.

"What's going on Rika?" Satoko asked as she walked up behind her and stood in the hallway, right next to Rika's position.

"I don't know..." Rika replied as she pressed her ear to the door. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but something didn't feel right to her. "I can't tell what they're saying at all..." She whispered.

"Maybe we should come back another time Rika." Satoko said as she grabbed her arm and tried to pry Rika away from the door.

"No… I have to know what's going on!" Rika shouted as the door opened.

Two of the men were standing there as they were starting to walk out of the office. They waved to Kyousuke as they left and bumped into Rika on their way out.

"Thank you Dr. Irie, please let us know if…!" The first man said as he bumped into Rika. He turned to her as he gasped in surprise. "Rika?!"

"Akasaka?! W-What are you doing here?" Rika exclaimed as she stepped back. Her eyes were wide in surprise, Akasaka's appearance was nothing she had expected.

"What's this? You know them Akasaka?" The other man with brown hair asked.

"I do... but it's alright Fuji, it's nothing to get over excited about." Akasaka replied to him. He knelt down to Rika and patted her on the head. "I'm going to be in town for a while. My partner, and my family are staying with me in a hotel in Okinomiya. So don't be surprised to see me around for a while." He rose up and stepped passed her as Fuji followed behind him.

"Rika, is there something you needed?" Kyousuke asked from inside his office. He was sitting at his desk with his television turned off and a few work papers laid out in front of himself. He readjusted his glasses back on his face as started writing onto one of the papers.

"Yes, we'd like to talk to you." Rika said as she walked with inside Kyousuke's office with Satoko and Hanyu following her inside.

* * *

Mion glanced between the other competitors. She, along with Keiichi, Satoshi, Shion, and Rena were each behind the imaginary line on the ground in front of them as they sat on their bicycles, ready to race. The race was agreed to be one lap around the village, those who were not in the top three would have to face the penalty game as punishment. Mion also allowed sabotage to another player during the race. Any attempt you could to get to the finish first was essential.

"On you mark!" Mion shouted, her eyes locking on to Keiichi. "You'd best make sure you have your training wheels on Kei-chan!"

"Just call it!" Keiichi yelled back, his hands had a hard grasp on his handle bars. He set his foot back as it stuck itself onto one of the pedals of the bike.

"Get set, go!" Mion yelled as she darted off first, her tire ran through a puddle on the pathway as it shot water and mud right onto Keiichi before he had a chance to pedal away from the start.

"Gyaah!" Keiichi shouted as he fell over his own bike. His face lay in the mud that was presently covering the ground. He jumped up and hopped back onto his bike as he pedaled after Mion with extreme speed. "I won't let you get away for that!" Keiichi screamed as he zipped passed the others and started battling for first place against Mion.

"Not so fast Keiichi!" Satoshi yelled as he pedaled up next to him. "You still have to get passed me you know."

"You're right my friend…" Keiichi replied as an evil grin grew across his face. "But remember what Mion said about the punishment game..."

"What's that exactly?" Satoshi said as the two of them were now battling for second.

"We can make the two losers do whatever we want... So if Mion and Shion lost, think of pour possibilities!" His face was now covered by the shadows of his bangs as he lowered his head. "We could force them to do anything we wanted..." He lifted his head once again and looked at Satoshi with that same crooked smile as before. "Are you in?"

"Hmm... Anything?" Satoshi said to himself as he slowed down a bit. His train of though had blocked his competitive edge and he was now vulnerable.

"Satoshi! Look out!!" Shion yelled from behind him. Although, her timing was too late as both of their bikes crashed into one another, and they both crashed onto the dirt below themselves.

The two of them crashed with a few cuts and bruises as their bikes lay on the road in need of repair. They had been eliminated from the race due to complications.

"Don't worry Satoshi!" Keiichi shouted as he turned his head back to them. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" He continued to pedal after Mion as to his surprised Rena passed him by own her own bike.

"Hi Keiichi! Bye Keiichi!" She yelled as she passed him by. Her speed was increasing by the second, it was so incredible, sparks began to fly from her tires because of the amount of friction she was producing.

Mion glanced back and saw that Rena and Keiichi were catching up. "Not on my watch…" She told herself, pulling out her air soft pistol, she shot it at a nearby tree. The bullet flew through the air and knocked a bird's nest from the tree it had been resting in.

Keiichi wasn't going to be last this time. He kicked his legs harder and his bike began to fly around the road. He quickly passed by Rena and was now on Mion's tail. Yet as he pedaled, he felt a soft, yet heavy object land on his head. He decided to ignore it and continue to pursue Mion, when from the sky a bird launched downward and attacked his head. "What the hell is this!" He shouted as he began to pedal harder than he ever had before.

Mion looked back again and saw the Maebara boy zooming by. "What the?!" She screamed as he passed her by easily. She snarled as began to pump her legs so she could catch up to him.

"Get this crazy bird off me!" Keiichi yelled as he tried to steer and swat at the angry bird at the exact same time. Although, he lost his balance and went flying away from where his bike had crashed. The bird still followed him even though the nest had fallen off of his head, it chased his body and started to angrily peck at his head until there was a loud screeching sound that scared it off.

Mion and Rena caught up as they halted on their bikes. Keiichi looked up to see a bike tire in front of his face, and a figure who was shadowed by the gleam of the sunlight sitting on that bike. Satoshi and Shion walked up from behind the others as they each were walking their bike to the scene.

"Hey guys! It's been forever hasn't it?" The kid said as they stepped off their bike and set down the stand so they could approach the others.

Keiichi stood up and looked at the figure. Once the sun was out of his face, he could see the boy with blond hair and a set of glasses on his face. Strangely enough, he noticed this kid was wearing a blue outfit that looked like a school uniform.

"It can't be..." Mion said under her breath as she glared angrily in the kid's direction.

"Fuiku?" Rena asked as she stepped off her own bike and glanced at him.

"Yup! I just moved back to Hinamizawa!" He exclaimed as he hopped on his bike once again. "I saw you guys so I decided to drop by and say hello! Well, see you later!" He turned his front tire and pedaled away as he was still be glared at by Mion.

"Who is that guy?" Keiichi asked as he turned to his friends.

"Nobody... Let's go..." Mion said as she pedaled away. "The punishment game is canceled."

* * *

Later that night, Mion woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She got up and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Mion asked as he placed the receiver to her face.

"Mion, it's me your cousin... It's Hita."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"I know, I'm sorry.. I just want to call you and let you know that I'm moving to Hinamizawa. I told Shion earlier, but I don't think she was too concerned by it."

"Why are you moving back? I thought your parents wanted a break from Hinamizawa and the family…"

"I can't explain any of it now... I'll tell you about it when I get there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why tomorrow?"

"It's urgent... Forgive me for waking you up, I just thought you'd like to know... I'll just go now."

The phone was then hung up on the other end of the line as the dial tone was played from the receiver. Mion shook off some of the thoughts she was getting in her mind as she went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the group was sitting in class as they were whispering things around. Each of them was worried about a different thing, and that really didn't help their conversation much at all.

"How was Manager yesterday Rika?" Mion asked as she sat down.

"Manager told me that he was just worried about something he saw on television and that I shouldn't worry about it... He didn't seem like he wanted to talk at all. I'm starting to feel worried now." Rika replied as her eyes were locked onto the floor.

"Don't worry Rika, I'm sure everything will be fine." Hanyu said as she sat down next to Rika.

"You're right, things are going to be just fine!" Rika said as her face beamed into another smile. "Although... I wonder why Akasaka has come here, its not like him to work around here that often."

"Actually, on my way home yesterday I bumped into Tomitake-san. He didn't want to chat though, he just rushed off in a hurry after apologizing." Keiichi said as he shook his head.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about. We should just get our work done so we can get ready for club activities later today!" Rena said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Settle down class!" Rumiko shouted, trying to get the class to quieten as she walked in with a notebook under her arm. "I have an announcement to make. Apparently you all have some new transfer students."

"Transfer students?" Keiichi asked the others as he looked over to the instructor. This wasn't news that he heard every day, and the Hinamizawa school was smaller than most so it had interested him.

"I never heard anything about any transfers.." Satoshi replied as he too looked over towards the teacher.

"Please welcome, Shinji Yukashi, Rei Takimu, Hita Sonozaki, and Fuiku Eijima..." Rumiko announced as the four students walked into the room.

Each of them glanced among the small classroom. Unlike the others, these four were all wearing the same uniform, this didn't bother Fuiku, but Shinji, Rei, and Hita were both slightly embarrassed and slightly cautious of their new surroundings.

"You may take your seats, anywhere you like…" Rumiko said invitingly. "Now everyone, let's welcome our new classmates to Hinamizawa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story.

**Warning**: This is a precaution in cause any sexual content may occur. Probably not, but people have different opinions. So it's best to be safe!

* * *

Chapter Two

The four students walked to the other side of the classroom to take their seats. Fuiku went to a seat alone, as Shinji and the other three new students sat near each other. As they walked by, Mion gave each of them a uniquely dirty look.

"Onee." Shion said as Mion turned back to her as if on cue.

"Huh? What is it?"

Shion glanced at the new students from the corner of her eyes and then back to her older sister. "The taller girl with the purple hair... is that...?" She asked as her voice trailed off. She was assuming something, and she figured that she was one hundred percent correct.

"...Yea, it's Hita..." Mion replied without facing her sister. She sighed a bit and tried not to look too worried about it. Although, she may have looked like she wasn't worried, she was.

Shion shook her head a bit before she responded. "I suppose she was being series then when she said she'd be moving here. I still don't understand why at all though."

"We can find out later... Just don't worry about it..." Mion said to her as she went back to her own work from the previous day.

"...The guy from yesterday... He's here..." Keiichi said as he looked back at Fuiku. "Why is he here?" Keiichi was still puzzled from the day before and now this. It all didn't make sense to him.

Mion stood up and left the room. As the teacher, Rumkio didn't seem to mind at all. She'd known most of these children forever, so she knew that things would normally be fine.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Keiichi asked as he looked in Mion's direction and then back to everyone else. "I mean, I don't know much about it, so I didn't know it would make Mion upset..."

Satoko was the first one to respond. "Mion-san never liked Fuiku... Nor did they ever get along really."

"Huh? Why not?" Keiichi asked.

"Fuiku always picked on Mii-chan years ago... He was always pulling pranks and playing mean tricks on her every chance he could get. It almost got bad enough to where Mii-chan wanted to fight him." Rena replied to Keiichi's question before anyone else.

"What a jerk!" Keiichi snarled as he balled up his fists. "He's lucky I haven't learned about it until now!!"

"Let it go Keiichi..." Rena said, setting her hand on his shoulder. She smiled a bit when she felt his muscles relax and saw that his fists were no longer clenched. "Besides, as long as he doesn't bother us, there's no reason to bring up situations from the past."

"You're right..." Keiichi agreed as he smiled back a bit. "Although..." He said as the smile started to fade and he looked back to the three others. "Who are the other three? I haven't seen them before, and it doesn't seem like anyone except Mion and Shion know them at all. Of course, the only one they seem to know is the purple haired girl."

"...She's our younger cousin. That's how we know her." Shion said. "Onee and Hita don't really see eye to eye, but Hita looks up to Onee a lot. There's just a little differential tension between them, that's all. Otherwise the three of us get along fine."

"I didn't know you had a cousin." Satoko said as she looked over towards Shion.

"None of you knew that Onee had a younger sister either." She said with a smile as she started to wave her finger in the air. "That's of course because none of you asked!" Her face returned to normal and she put her hand back down and looked between everyone, then to Hita for a second. "Hita has always tried to imitate Onee. I think she tries too hard sometimes..."

Rika turned to Hanyu and looked at her with a bit of concern. "Hanyu, are you alright? You've been quiet this entire time." She only asked because Hanyu had been quiet, and because Hanyu had also been glancing at Shinji, Hita, and Rei the entire time.

"I'm fine, there's no reason to worry. Although, you've been quiet the entire time yourself Rika. That's a bit hypocritical of you to ask that question."

"That doesn't mean anything. Something is wrong; now please tell me what it is..." Rika said to her.

"Is one of them giving you a dirty look or something?" Keiichi asked as he looked over and then back to the girl.

"I suppose if they are, we'll have to ask them why..." Satoshi replied.

"...No..." Hanyu said. She raised her arm and pointed behind Shinji. "There... There's a man standing there, and he came in with them earlier."

"What man?" Keiichi asked as he looked to where Hanyu's finger was pointing.

"Right there! Behind the boy with black hair." Hanyu said again as she steadied her arm as best she could.

"...Rena doesn't see anyone. Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" Rena asked, one of her hands above her eyes to give her a better view as she squinted towards the back of the room.

"I'm telling you! I see somebody!!" Hanyu shouted. She didn't realize how loud she was until she saw the entire class staring at her.

"Furude-san… are you feeling alright?" Rumiko asked as she rose up from her chair. "Do you need to go home and lie down?"

"...No Chie-sensei..." Hanyu said as she shook her head. "I'm fine, really!"

"...Alright." The teacher replied as she sat back down and everyone returned to their work.

"It's alright Hanyu. I see him too..." Rika whispered to her as she kept her eyes locked on the figure that was standing behind Shinji. "...I'm wondering why the others can't see him..."

The man looked up from where he was and then quickly looked away so Rika and Hanyu wouldn't notice that he was just glancing at them. "...Hey kid." He whispered to Shinji. "...I think we're being spied on..."

Shinji put down his pencil and look over to him. "...Huh? Why do you think that Kyo?"

"...Just a hunch..." Kyo replied as he looked away and leaned back in to the corner. "Just make sure to not look suspicious. Got it?"

"...Yeah, yeah. I got it." Shinji replied as he waved at Kyo to shoo him away so he could get back to his work.

A little while later, it was lunch time. All of the students prepared themselves to eat and maybe chat for a while before they finished the rest of their classes for the day.

"Mion hasn't come back yet... I wonder if I made her too upset..." Keiichi said without have even touched any of his lunch.

"Onee probably went home to calm herself. I'm sure she'll be fine, and she'll probably be back in time for the club after school."Shion said and then returned to her own food.

"Rena thinks that we should all stop by the clinic to see Manager on Sunday... I'm sure he could use some cheering up." Rena said as she tried cracking a smile while fighting a frown at the same time.

"That's a good idea. We'll all go together then." Satoshi replied.

Rika and Hanyu sat there while the others continued to converse. They kept their view locked on Shinji and Kyo. The moment they could find the two of them alone, they would pursue it and interrogate them. They both took a second to eat some of their lunch before the others said anything, but by the time they looked back, Kyo was gone.

Rika nodded to Hanyu as the two of them stood up and walked out towards the hallway.

"Rika? Is something…?" Satoko started asking but was interrupted.

"No, we're fine. We just have to go check on something for a moment!" She said as she and Hanyu walked out into the hallway.

Both of them glanced around the corner until they spotted him at the door to the outside. Kyo was holding the door open with a cigarette in his mouth. He took a long drag before he pulled it away and blew a puff of smoke out into the air. The girls then both ran over and confronted him as he turned his head and looked towards them.

"You have some explaining to do!" Rika shouted as she glanced up at him. "Just who are you?! Plus you should know that smoking isn't allowed in the school building!"

"Hmm... I guess you caught me huh?" Kyo said as he threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it under his foot. "Just tell me everything you want to know." He smirked a bit. "Of course, I'll expect you to do the same for me..."

"Just who or what are you?" Rika asked as she glared at him.

He chuckled a bit and responded as she asked. "...I am a being above man... My purpose is only to help humans. You may call me Kyo..."

"...Alright, now why are you here?" Hanyu asked as she too looked up at him.

"...I'm with Shinji. It's part of my job." Kyo replied as he shook his head a bit and turned it to the outside to get a breath of fresh air. He exhaled quiet slowly and smiled a bit. "...I enjoy this country air. It's peaceful..."

"Job? What job?" Rika asked as she stopped glaring as much as she was, but still kept a cautious eye on him. "What are you planning?!"

"Haha..." He chuckled a bit again. "I'm not planning anything.. I already told you what I do. I help people, and the person I'm supposed to help is Shinji. Neither of us have done anything wrong, nor do we intend to. Although, I have a feeling that things won't be too happy for long."

Rika's eyes shifted from a glare to a worry. "...What's going to happen? What are you talking about?"

"...There was an incident... A lot of casualties... I'm not sure, but I think it was set up... and I don't think it stopped there..." Kyo said as he sighed and shut the door to the outside. He looked to the floor and shook his head again. "Boy, this isn't going to be fun at all..."

Rika took a bit of a breath and shook her head as well.

"...Please, tell us everything you know..." Hanyu said as she looked at him.

Kyo was silent for a moment. He shook his head again since he really didn't want to respond, but he did anyway, despite how he felt. "...Alright... Here's everything I know..."

* * *

Fuiku got out of his seat and walked over to the trash so he could throw his uneaten food away. He then dumped the box that held it as he pulled out a small bit of change and walked out in the hall towards a pay phone. He took the change and inserted it into the coin slot as he held the receiver up to his ear and punched in a number. He waited a few rings before he got a response. After he was told a few things, he spoke back.

"...Yes, everything is working out fine. There's no need to worry!" Fuiku said to the other voice. "I haven't been interrogated yet, but I suspect I will soon. It shouldn't be a problem." He waited a few moments for his responses before he spoke again. "...Do I need to leave the school for a little while to inspect things?" He stood there and listened to the other person's voice. "Alright, I'll keep you informed." Fuiku hung up the phone and turned to the approaching footsteps down the hall.

Akasaka and Fuji were coming down the hallway as they stopped next to Fuiku. Fuji had his hands shoved in his pockets and was glancing around the school. Akasaka on the other hand, was carrying a clipboard under his arm and had his notepad in the pocket protector on his white collared shirt.

"Are you Fuiku Eijima-san?" Akasaka asked as he approached Fuiku.

Fuiku nodded and smiled a bit. "I am, is there a problem?"

"No, not at all!" Akasaka replied as he extended his hand. "My name is Akasaka-san, and this is my partner. I spoke with your principal earlier, and I'd like you to come with us so that we may speak with you in private."

"All right then." Fuiku replied as he gripped Akasaka's hand and shook it firmly. "Come you please show me the way?" He asked as he let go of Akasaka's hand.

"Yes, follow me." Akasaka turned back and walked towards the other exit in the school.

Fuji followed Akasaka at his pace while Fuiku lagged behind. Fuiku wasn't too surprised that they had shown up. In fact, Fuiku's expression turned into a malicious grin that seemed to send chills down the hallway of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story.

**Warning**: This is a precaution in cause any sexual content may occur. Probably not, but people have different opinions. So it's best to be safe!

* * *

Chapter Three

Fuiku and the two detectives went to a hotel room in Okinomiya nearby to talk in private.

Fuji groaned a bit as he sat down and leaned back in his chair. He flipped out a notebook and waited for Akasaka to begin.

"So, Fuiku..." Akasaka started, "what is your entire opinion on the situation?"

"Well sir; I personally say it's a bit of a tragedy. I hadn't been enrolled in the school that long, but a few of my friends were killed in the incident." Fuiku replied without hesitation.

Fuji sat in the background taking notes. Each of his notes was on Fuiku's words, actions, and tone of voice. Every little bit of information he could get was important.

"We gathered the information that other students were involved in the murders. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. Nothing at all."

Akasaka stood up and stretched a bit. "Alright, you're free to leave."

Fuiku stood up and waved as he left the room with a smile. "Hope you have better luck with the investigation sir!"

Akasaka watched Fuiku leave as he zoned out for a moment.

"You're a fool Mamoru." Fuji stated as he sat straight in his chair.

Akasaka turned to his partner and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"That kid... when you asked if he knew anything about the murders, he gave you a straight denial with no evidence to back it up. He didn't even mention what he was doing during the entire incident." Fuji stated as he tapped the table in front of himself with his pen.

"Are you saying that he could have been involved?"

"Possibly... I'm not a mind reader." Fuji got up and picked up his things. "Don't let it get to you. We can review all the notes we have later. Let's go get some coffee or something." Fuji started out into the hallway. I heard of this nice little place called the Angel Mort. I think you might like it!" Fuji said as he grinned a bit and he snickered to himself.

* * *

Kyo had just finished explaining the situation from his point of view. "That's all I can tell you." Kyo sighed again and shook his head. "This only makes my job a lot easier." He said sarcastically.

"Haauu… That's horrible." Hanyu cried meekly as she stepped back a bit and held her arms up near her face.

Rika looked down and glared as she faced Kyo again. "How does that explain the reason you five came to Hinamizawa?" Rika asked assertively.

"I don't know why the survivors had to come here. It was government issued and I hardly heard a thing about it." Kyo smirked a bit. "Of course, humans can't really see me unless I show myself anyway. You both make an exception. I get a lot of information that I shouldn't. It pays off in the end though." He said as he let out a sigh and stepped outside. "I just love this peaceful fresh air."

"It doesn't seem like it will stay peaceful for long." Rika mocked.

Kyo kicked the dirt at his feet as he looked at the grass beneath himself. "It may not stay that way… and I'm not the kind of person who takes sides. I hardly doubt you trust me, although if anything happens. Remember that it's my job to protect Shinji, so I hope you won't be someone that I have to fight against." He tilted his head back and inhaled again, taking in the tranquility of Hinamizawa's air. "Anyway… Who are you both? I told you who I am after all."

Rika and Hanyu stepped outside as well as they approached him from behind.

"My name is Rika Furude, and this is Hanyu… a relative of mine." Rika's expression lightened as she shook her head. "We can't really lie to you that much, seeing as you're not human and know more than they do. Hanyu and I have lived one hundred years, learning about what it takes to break fate and create a miracle. I'm sure you'll play your part when the time comes to help us as well, it is so. I trust you; for now."

"Rika! Hanyu!" Satoko yelled as she stepped outside. "Hurry up! The club activities are about to start!"

"Looks like you'd better hurry up and get out of here." Kyo smirked as he pulled out another cigarette and lit up. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag as he looked up and stared at the sky.

Rika thought to herself for a moment and turned around as she ran back inside. "We're coming!" She exclaimed as she, Hanyu, and Satoko went to join the others.

* * *

"What is this?!" Akasaka screamed as he looked around the inside of the Angel Mort. His jaw was gaped and his eyes were widened as he stared in awe at the outfits of the waitresses that worked there. "Why did you bring me to a place like this?! This is disgraceful! It's... dishonorable! How could you do this?! It's so horrible!"

"Lighten up Mamoru! Yukie's not gonna find out." Fuji said as he slapped Akasaka on the back and changed the subject. "The food here is really great as far as I've heard! Besides..."

Fuji started to allow a sly grin to devour his face, his bangs covered his eyes and his voice started to become creepier than normal. "You know you love it here. It's every man's true dream!" He boasted as he gave a hearty laugh.

Akasaka smacked his own forehead as he let out a sigh and said. "You have got to be the most perverted man I know Fuji!"

"Hehehe! This place is amazing!" Fuji cooed as he invited himself inside and sat at a table.

Akasaka had no choice but to follow him.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here, isn't it?" A man said from the table behind the two police.

Akasaka turned around as Fuji looked up from his menu to see the person. Surprisingly enough at the table behind them was Kuraudo Ooishi.

"Ooishi-san?!" Akasaka gaped as he looked surprisingly shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

Ooishi laughed a bit. "I should ask you the same question."

Akasaka glared a bit and mumbled under his breath. "My partner had to drag me here..." Akasaka glared in Fuji's direction.

"Such perfection!" Fuji said as he continued to drool over the uniforms of the waitresses at the restaurant.

Ooishi laughed a bit. "He works hard doesn't he?" He asked as he nudged Akasaka with his elbow.

"Sometimes I wonder about that…" Akasaka groaned as he stared in Fuji's direction.

Fuji continued to harass the girls visually as he grew a faint blush on his face and giggled a bit to himself.

"I guess it can't be helped." Akasaka said. "I suppose you're enjoying your free time Ooishi-san?"

"Very much so." He replied. "Although still apparently not as much as your partner." He laughed again as he gave a wide smile.

"Mamoru!" Fuji cooed as he stepped up behind Akasaka. "You just have to enjoy the atmosphere in this place! It's so divine! Hehehe..." He continued to stare at the waitresses and giggled a bit to himself as he did.

Akasaka slapped his own forehead and let out a deep sigh of annoyance.

Ooishi's laugh started to die as he smirked. "Well then. How's about we order something?" He asked as he sat next to Akasaka at the table booth. "Excuse me!" He called to one of the waitresses. "Could we have some service over here?"

Fuji snapped back to reality as his face flushed to a completely pale color. "Ehh..." He looked around and tried to find an excuse to leave. "I have to go to the bathroom for a moment, excuse me!" He exclaimed as he saw one of the waitresses walking towards the table. He got up and dashed off towards the restroom as fast as he could.

A waitress with shoulder length silver hair and hazel-green eyes; wearing the unique Angel Mort maid uniform, walked up to the table and glanced in Fuji's direction with a puzzled, yet shocked look on her face. "Oh? Is something wrong?"

Ooishi chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No, nothing at all!"

"May I ask what's wrong with your other party member?"

"Oh... It's just the women." Akasaka replied with a mocking tone in spite of Fuji's actions.

"Hmm? Oh..." The waitress giggled a little. "Oh; shy around so many pretty girls, is that it?"

"You could say that... unless you knew the truth." Akasaka replied.

"Well, I'll be your waitress. My name is Shiina, what can I get you gentlemen?" She asked as she held up a notepad with a pen so she could write with it.

"Oh, just some coffee for the three of us." Ooishi said as he leaned back against the booth and set his hands behind his head.

Shiina nodded a little and replied after she wrote down the order. "Alright, I'll be back with the coffee and the tab for your order." With that she turned back and walked off into the kitchen area.

"You can come out now Fuji…" Akasaka groaned.

Fuji peeked out of the bathroom door as he glanced around and sneaked back over to the table. "That was close." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"She saw you the whole time." Akasaka replied.

"…Well, that's… inconvenient." Fuji said as he hung his head low and looked at the floor.

Shiina reproached the table with the three coffees on a tray. "Well, here you are!" She chimed as she set it down and left the bill on the table.

Fuji's eyes shot wide when he heard her voice and he began to sink a little. He jumped and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Stomach problems, eh?" Shiina asked as she caught sight of him.

"...We'll leave it at that..." Akasaka replied as he sighed and sipped a bit of his coffee.

Shiina giggled once again. "Oh, I think it's kind of cute."

"Well, as we wrap up this short acquaintance..." Ooishi said as he put the money for the order on the bill. "I suppose we'll be seeing you then Miss."

Shiina nodded as she took the money and the tray as she left back to work.

"So... Akasaka..." Ooishi started to ask as he sipped at his coffee. "What brings you back to Hinamizawa?"

Akasaka let out a sigh. Fuji had snuck back out of the bathroom and sat back down.

"My partner and I came to Hinamizawa to get information from a suspect of a murder scene at Ishimiro not far from Tokyo." Akasaka said. "There were four survivors in an incident at a school in the town. Three of the survivors' families had been asked to relocate to Hinamizawa."

"I think I heard about that on the television last night... It seems vague but familiar." Ooishi replied. "What happened to the fourth suspect?"

"Fuji and I were able to speak to him today. So he must have come back to Hinamizawa as well."

"Come back? He was here before?"

"Yes, after looking at some things, we discovered that the suspect had once been a resident of Hinamizawa."

"So, you're staying in Hinamizawa to gather data, is that it?"

"Actually, my family, Fuji, and I; are staying at a hotel in Okinomiya. We have gathered information yes... but Fuji believes what the fourth suspect Fuiku Eijima-san told us was a lie."

"I'll stick by that as well." Fuji interjected.

Akasaka glared at Fuji a bit and took a deep breath. "At any cost, we have to find out what really happened. That... and I have a strange feeling that the incident is not over. I fear Hinamizawa will be a key part in someone's plan. For what, I can't really tell."

"Well..." Ooishi groaned a bit as he stood up and left his unfinished coffee sit on the table. "I suppose I've had enough fun for today." He started to leave as he waved to Akasaka and Fuji. "I'll be seeing you from time to time Akasaka."

Fuji sipped from his coffee as he set the mug down and relaxed himself.

Akasaka fidgeted a bit as he tried to relax himself; he was feeling a little uneasy so he couldn't settle himself. "Fuji." He said to gain the attention of his partner. "I suppose we should leave soon. I'll head to the car and meet you there in a few minutes."

Fuji groaned a bit but agreed. "Alright, fine."

Akasaka stood up and left as he walked outside to their vehicle.

Fuji rose after taking a few more sips of his coffee and started to leave.

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" Shiina asked as she seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Ahh!" Fuji shouted and his eyes went wide. "I-I'm just about to leave… I d-don't mean to trouble you." He responded nervously.

"Oh, there's no trouble at all." She said, "I was just wondering if you wanted more coffee… you know when I'm out of this uniform."

"Ehh…" Fuji was at a loss for words. He almost began to start sweating. The bathroom couldn't save him this time.

Shiina leaned closer and whispered into his ear after that. "Or I could leave it on, if you want…"

Fuji immediately rushed out to the car as he yelled. "Start the vehicle Mamoru! Let's get out of here!"

Shiina giggled once again as she picked up the tab and went back to work. "_Hehe, he's so cute_." She thought to herself.

* * *

Back at Hinamizawa School, around the same time Fuji and Akasaka arrived at the Angel Mort, the members of the Hinamizawa School Club were attending to their afternoon activities. Today was just a general game of "Old Geezer".

The eight of them were all laughing and having a good type, except for Keiichi most likely.

The happy feeling started to die down as footsteps entered the room and they all glanced, seeing Fuiji standing there and waving at them with an almost too friendly smile.

"Haha, mind if I join you guys?" Fuiku laughed as he lowered his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"Leave." Keiichi growled. "You're not welcome here!"

"Hmm? Why not?" Fuiku smirked.

"You know why! What you did to Mion in the past is unforgivable!" Keiichi growled as he started to rise.

"Keiichi…" Satoshi tried to warn him.

Keiichi stood up and balled his hands into fists. "Leave or I'll beat the crap out of you!" He shouted.

Fuiku smirked a bit and folded his arms. "If you want me to leave so bad, why don't you make me?"

"Enough!" Mion exclaimed as she rose up and threw her cards on the table. "Kei-chan, sit down." She glared and pointed at Fuiku. "You; leave or I'll bust your fucking head in with my fists!" She screamed.

Fuiku scoffed a bit. "So much talk and so little action from the alpha wolf…"

Keiichi's eyes knitted into a glare as he rushed at Fuiku and shot his fist out towards him. Fuiku gave a smirk and side stepped quickly as he put his hand on Keiichi's back and shoved him forward. Keiichi kept moving a few steps before he tumbled forward and fell to the floor.

"I don't mean any harm… I just want to know why I can't join your little 'club' Mion." Fuiku grinned as he turned around towards her.

"You're not welcome to! Even if you were, we're full up…"

"Oh? You seem to have eight members in total."

"…No…" Mion had to choose her words carefully as she continued. "We have three new members, their initiations are tomorrow!"

"Fine, fine… I won't bother you." Fuiku shrugged and walked off.

Keiichi stood up and walked back over to the group. Everyone was in awe of Mion's words as she herself shook her head.

"Mii-chan…" Rena said to get her attention. "You didn't mean that, did you?"

"I don't know…" Mion said as she shook her head. "Either way, there's going to have to be a big change in the club…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story.

**Warning**: This is a precaution in cause any sexual content may occur. Probably not, but people have different opinions. So it's best to be safe!

* * *

Chapter Four

Later that same night, Fuji was alone in his hotel room next door to Akasaka and his family. He had his notepad laid out on a desk with a lamp on so he could examine the manuscripts he'd written himself. The phone on the desk rang and interrupted his work.

"Hello? This is Fuji Inoue-san." he said as he picked up the phone.

"Ah, Inoue, I'm glad I caught you!"

"Who are you? I've never heard your voice before…"

"I'm new to the force, excuse me. I was ordered by the boss to ask how your investigation is going."

"You should have asked Mamoru. It is _his_ investigation after all."

"Well, I already have you on the phone. So could I just ask about your lead?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you Inoue. Well, what do you have so far?"

"It's been disclosed that the suspect Kisho was the lead to incident that happened in Ishimiro. Of course, you know there was an outbreak of classified, 'Hinamizawa Syndrome'. How, is the question… our lead suspect on the outbreak is directed towards Fuiku Eijima-san. He had a way to block every question during the investigation, he seemed to know more than what he told us. One thing that strikes me is Mamoru's notes about black feathers being found in the school, and of course Shizuki Ryuna-san's suicide."

"I'd disregard those notes about feathers. Must be Mamoru's imagination running. Well anyway, thank you Inoue. I'll give this information to the boss."

"So it begins…" Kyo's voice pronounced from on the windowsill.

Fuji turned his head to where the voice came from, but no one was there. He shook his head a bit and hung up the phone. "I must be working too hard," he said. He loosened his tie a little and set it on the desk as he lay down on his hotel bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

The students entered the classroom the next morning at Hinamizawa Branch School. They stood around talking, or doing anything to keep themselves occupied until their teacher's arrival. The three transfer students arrived in together. The club members looked over and glanced at them. Mion approached them.

"Hita," she said.

"Yes itoko?" she replied meekly as she looked towards the floor.

Mion put her hands on the sides of Hita's arms. "Hita, look at me!"

Hita slowly moved her head up to face Mion.

"I want you and your two friends to come with us after school. Alright?"

"Okay." Hita replied without an argument.

Mion took her hands away and stepped back over with her own friends. She took in a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh.

"Onee, you know what you're doing, don't you?" Shion asked.

"Mii-chan knows. Rena thinks that Mii-chan has everything planned out just fine!" Rena said in reply for Mion.

"I hope you're right Rena…" Mion said as she turned away from the rest of them.

Fuiku entered the room carrying a package. He nodded to a man out in the hallway who had just given him the package.

"Thank you sir!" he said as he entered the classroom and walked over to his seat. He set the package down and minded his own business, humming to himself and making sure the package didn't get damaged.

"What's with him?" Keiichi snarled as he glared at Fuiku.

Satoshi shook his head. "It'd be best to leave him alone Keiichi, we don't want to cause trouble."

"Let's no worry about anything and just have a good day! Nipaah!" Rika chimed in to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're right…" Keiichi replied.

"Rika…" Hanyu whispered a bit. "Haven't you noticed that Kyo isn't here?"

"Yes, I have. Why do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we shouldn't worry about it."

"Well, we shouldn't be too careful."

"Hello students!" Rumiko chimed. She had somehow slipped into the room without the students noticing. "Let's begin class today, shall we?"

* * *

"A baseball field, huh?" Hita asked as she and her friends followed the club members. "What are we doing here itoko?"

"You'll see." Mion replied as she stopped and dropped the bag of equipment that was being carried on her shoulder. She looked up into the sky and shielded her eyes from the sun. "This is perfect."

It was already the afternoon, the sun was passed its high midpoint and was getting ready to prepare itself to brighten the western hemisphere. A few clouds rolled by but not many, the day seemed just right.

"What's perfect? What's all this about?" Shinji asked as he took a step backwards.

Keiichi seemed to appear out of the air as he rose from behind Shinji, the haunting feeling of a phantom being near crawled up Shinji's spine.

Keiichi snickered a bit. "It's your initiation…" He laughed maniacally. Keiichi has something planned.

"Initiation? F-For what?" Rei asked meekly as she curled herself away and looked scared.

Mion turned to the three and smirked. "You don't know? This is our group of Hinamizawa club members. We want you three as part of it! Kei-chan, secure the boy!"

"Huh?!" Shinji whipped around and saw Keiichi attempt to gran him. Shinji turned around and ran before Keiichi could catch him.

"Rena, Satoko! You both get the shy girl!" Mion exclaimed.

Rena nodded.

"You can count on us Mion-san!" Satoko shouted.

"Shion… You know what we need to do." Mion said as she turned to Hita.

Hita took a step back and her eyes went wide. "Eh, what?!"

Mion snatched Hita by the wrist and pulled her over to the equipment bag. She let go of Hita's arm and knelt down opening the bag.

"Water guns?!" Hita shrieked. "What do you need water guns for?!"

Mion shushed her and slipped a small water pistol with a reddish-orange liquid loaded into it. "You, Shion, and I are getting ones loaded with Obatcha's hot sauce. I plan on using this for Kei-chan."

"Itoko, that's devious… You're so brilliant!" Hita laughed.

Mion stood up and shouted. "Alright, everyone come over here! We're going to begin the club activity shortly!"

Shinji ran passed in the background, still trying to escape the chase from Keiichi.

"Kei-chan, get over here!" Mion shouted.

Keiichi came over and once Shinji found it safe he did as well. The other club members followed them.

"Take your picks; get any water-squirter you can." Mion said.

Keiichi raised a brow for a moment. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch Keiichi, I promise!" Mion smiled. "Now, the punishment game rules are the same as last time. Of course this time… You're all divided into teams, if you lose your three flags, your whole team loses and you all suffer the penalty! The teams are as followed! Team One: The Sonozaki girls, Shion, Hita, and me! Team Two: The boys, Keiichi, Satoshi, and the new boy Shinji! Team Three: Rena, Satoko, and Rei! Lastly, but not least! Team Four: Rika and Hanyu Furude! Go!"

The kids all dispersed after taking their flags and separated into their teams. Mion had already supplied her comrades with their weapons. Rika and Hanyu had seemed to vanish. The boys; Keiichi, Satoshi, and Shinji were all hiding in the dugout. Keiichi of course had picked the largest weapon of them all. Satoko, Rena, and Rei were hidden in the bushes outside of the baseball field's fence.

The air was quiet and nobody seemed to make a move. For a while it was like this.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Keiichi shouted. "Mion, I'm calling you out!"

"Oh, is that so Kei-chan?" Mion said as she stepped in front of him.

The sun set high in the sky as the both of them had their hands at the ready. The moment seemed to be pulled straight out of a western outlaw film.

Keiichi glared and his hand twitched for a moment. "Draw!" He snatched his gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out of his gun and he shrieked. "What the Hell?!"

"Hahaha!" Mion laughed. "I knew you'd go for the biggest Kei-chan, so I purposely got something that was broken so you'd be defenseless!" Mion whipped out her pistol and aimed it at him.

Keiichi immediately jerked around and jumped back into the dugout.

Mion put the gun away and pulled out a radio with her out hand. She hit the switch on it and smirked. "The war has begun, show no mercy!"

Satoshi was looking around in the dugout as he spotted something. "Hey look, Mion left us a communication device." He grabbed it and held up what was just two paper cups connected by a string.

Keiichi glared and wanted to shout Mion's name. "Come on let's move!"

The boys left the dugout and ran all in different directions.

"Get them before they escape!" Mion shouted. She was about to run but something landed in front of her foot and she glared at the spot on the ground. _"Water balloons?"_ she thought to herself. _"Damn, they have us!"_

Satoko was in the bushes laughing her boastful laugh. "Ohohoho! Mion-san may be a skilled and intelligent person, but I had a few tricks of my own planned."

"Rena thinks it was a very good idea for Satoko-chan!" Rena smiled.

Satoko smirked again as one of her canines stuck out from the corner of her mouth. "Just think Rena, if we have Mion, Shion, and Hita-san lose, then they have to pay the penalty! Either them or the boys."

"Hauuu… K-Kawaii!!" Rena shouted as she snatched the water balloons and started pitching them out like a gantline gun.

"Do things always turn out like this?" Rei asked as she stared at Rena.

Satoko shrugged a bit. "Usually."

Shion screamed a bit; nearly averting a water balloon. "Onee, we need to get to cover!"

"Haha! Cover? I don't need cover!" Mion shouted. Her hair had already been matted down with a few attacks.

Shinji popped out from around the corner of the dugout and saw Hanyu. "Got you!" he exclaimed as he pointed his water gun at her.

"Haauuu!!" Hanyu dropped her gun and threw her hands in front of her face. "P-Please don't shoot me! I'm too young, haauu!"

"…Eh." Shinji's hand shook and he slowly lowered his gun. "…I don't, think I can do it." His eyes widened a bit as he got squirted in the back. "Hey!" He whipped around to see Rika standing there.

"I got you sir! Nipaa!" She beamed as she held up her small gun to him. She extended out her other hand. "I believe you should hand me your flag."

"I believe you should hand me yours before I get you." he replied to her.

Hanyu picked her gun up again and held it to Shinji's back. "Please hand her the flag, haauu… I don't want to shoot you!"

Shinji turned back to Hanyu and glared. "And what makes you think-!" Shinji tried to finish his sentence but he fell over on his back from getting blasted in the face.

Rika bent down and snatched his flag as both she and Hanyu ran off.

Keiichi ran over and snatched Shinji's gun. "Don't worry, I'll avenge you." he said as he took off to find Mion.

Once Keiichi stepped back onto the field, water sprang up from the ground. Someone had turned on the sprinklers.

"Mion!!!" Keiichi shouted.

Mion's voice seemed to emit from nowhere. "It'll only stop once you surrender your flag Kei-chan!"

"Never!" Keiichi shouted.

Mion popped around a corner and blasted Keiichi in the face, then receded back into hiding.

Keiichi screamed a bit and fell to his knees. "It burns! Damn you Mion!" Keiichi grabbed his gun and took off back towards the dugout. He saw Satoshi sitting on the bench, soaked with water.

"They got me…" Satoshi said before Keiichi had a chance to speak.

Keiichi shook his head. "It looks like I'm alone on this one." He turned back and stepped onto the field. "Come on Mion, I know you're waiting!"

"Oh, you've actually come to confront me again?" Mion smirked as she stepped out. "Surrender Kei-chan, or you're finished."

"I'm taking that flag from you Mion." Keiichi snarled.

Mion let out a sigh as she shook her head. "It's your funeral Kei-chan." She snatched her radio and shouted. "Fire the secret weapon!"

"Secret weapon; what secret weapon?!" Keiichi shrieked.

Hita jumped out from around the corner with a hose in her hand. She smirked at the lone boy.

"Now Shion!" Mion yelled.

Shion jerked the knobs that controlled the water and moved it up to full power. Keiichi was hit and finished.

Keiichi lay on the ground in a pool of mud. He groaned a bit and didn't even try to get up. Mion stepped over and picked up the flag once the hose had been put away.

"Looks like I win Kei-chan." Mion smirked. "The game is over, a team has lost!" Mion shouted.

The other club members all gathered around. Keiichi and his comrades had fallen.

"You know what this means Kei-chan…" Mion laughed her sinister malicious laugh.

The club members gathered their things and left home as the day started to fall into night.

"That was fun itoko." Hita said, following behind Mion. "…I'm glad you accepted us enough to join you all."

"Huh?" Mion perked up her head and laughed a bit nervously. "Oh, it was nothing. You all really seemed like you needed some friends around here anyway."

"Thank you itoko.." Hita replied.

Shinji was following behind them all. He looked annoyed from getting tricked and squirted in the face. He slowly lagged behind as he followed the others.

A hand grabbed Shinji by the shoulder and turned him around. Shinji shrieked for a moment but then calmed down.

"Jeez Kyo, don't do that!" he shouted. "It's not a good time to be doing these kinds of jokes."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk; about what?"

Kyo pulled his hand away and lit himself up a cigarette. "I did some 'investigating' of my own today."

"You were spying again, weren't you?" Shinji snapped.

"It's better than I had. Just trust me, but keep an eye on that brown haired detective. Something bad might happen."

"Alright… if you say so." Shinji replied as he and Kyo headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story.

**Warning**: This is a precaution in cause any sexual content may occur. Probably not, but people have different opinions. So it's best to be safe!

* * *

Chapter Five

The next morning had been the start of the punishment game. The three boys had to take the torture and endure it no matter how much pain it brought to them. Mion had the idea of buying three dresses for the people who lost to wear. Satoshi wore a yellow one, Shinji wore a blue one, and Keiichi had to wear the specifically pink one that Mion picked out.

Everyone else in the class was in the background snickering.

"Haauu… Kawaii…" Rena cooed as she was just about ready to attack them and accelerate into her _take it home mode_.

"Itoko," Hita said. "Don't you think this isn't cruel enough?"

"I figured I'd be light on them today." She turned the boys and tried to keep from laughing. "Besides, I've always wanted to see how pretty you look in a dress Kei-chan." She couldn't help herself as she started busting out laughing.

Keiichi snarled and stepped forward, the other two grabbing hold of him. "Just you wait Mion! I'll make you suffer for this!"

Shinji let out a sigh and groaned. "I need to quit this club as soon as possible..." he said. "There's no way I can deal with this on a daily basis..."

Kyo appeared behind Shinji and had his face inside his own palm. "I don't even want to know." he said, "Although, you can sadly pull that look off."

"Oh shut up!" Shinji whispered at him loudly.

"Well, anyway. I think you should know something."

"Is it that important?"

"I think it is... That stuff from Ishimiro isn't over; I think that brown haired detective is going to have a big part in it."

"Jeez Kyo, you won't lay off this, will you? You have too many conspiracy theories."

Kyo rolled his eyes and walked away sighing to himself. "That kid never listens to me. I have a bad feeling about that guy too."

* * *

Fuiku had managed to slip out of class on a lie of going to the bathroom and started walking towards the Irie Clinic. He was smiling and looked as if he hadn't a problem in the world. He stopped off and petted a cat that was following him on the way. Everything in the atmosphere around Fuiku was peaceful. A little too peaceful.

Fuiku had finally reached the clinic and noticed Dr. Irie's vehicle outside. He grinned a bit and smirked to himself. "Well, it's a good thing Dr. Irie is here today," he said to himself. "Now I can finally talk to him about what I wanted to."

As Fuiku reached the front door, a hand was laid on his shoulder from behind. Fuiku turned around and up to see a larger man who was wearing a suit, standing behind him. Once Fuiku looked, the man took his hand away.

"Do you need any assistance sir?" the man asked Fuiku as he looked at him from under the brim of his hat.

"No, I'll be fine. You needn't worry," he replied as he stepped inside the clinic and watched the man walk away. He turned back and headed for Kyousuke's office. He approached and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Just a minute." Kyousuke replied as he headed for the door. He opened the door and noticed the boy standing there. "Fuiku... I didn't know you returned to Hinamizawa. Last I heard of you, they were searching for you as a survivor suspect of a mass murder. Shouldn't you be in school anyway?"

Fuiku laughed a bit. "You're real funny Dr. Irie. No, I've already been interrogated. I had no part in any of it. You needn't worry about me at all Dr. Irie."

"You still hadn't answered why you're not in school."

"Oh, there's no worry about that. I'm out for the day. Anyway, I was wondering if I could view the lab."

"You weren't informed were you?" Kyousuke asked Fuiku as he adjusted his glasses. "The Yamainu were disbanded and arrested by Banken back in June. You missed a lot. The account was frozen and I had to reopen everything in my own name. Luckily I was given grants to continue the research."

"I see..." Fuiku replied. "That's terrible! Well, what happened to Takano-san?"

"Well..." Kyousuke paused for a moment. "She was arrested and put under Tomitake-san's custody. She's been hospitalized for a high level of Hinamizawa Syndrome."

Fuiku said nothing for a moment but then looked straight at Kyousuke. "I want to be taken to the lab."

Kyousuke tried to find a reason to argue but gave in. "Alright. I'll let you in. Just give me a moment." He stepped into his office for a moment to grab something. He found it quickly and satisfied himself. Strangely he felt a prick on the back of his neck as his vision blurred a bit. He grabbed his forehead and tried to shake it off. The effort was useless and he only got dizzy. Everything started to fade and eventually turned black as Kyousuke passed out, unconscious.

"Sorry Dr. Irie," Fuiku said, standing in the doorway with an empty syringe in his hand. "I need to find out where Takano-san is located, and I know you'll try to stop me. So I'm afraid I can't let you know that I was even here." He put the syringe away and walked up to Kyousuke, taking a key card off of his body and walking toward the doors to the underground. "Now, I'll have enough time that I need to search and gather every piece of information that I can."

Fuiku stepped along the hallways of the basement after deactivating the alarm systems so he wouldn't be trapped down there with the hallways flooded with poisonous gases. He stepped passed a room and stopped for a minute. He turned over and stepped inside, what he saw was very valuable to him. He stepped inside and took a few syringes and placed them inside a container carefully, not to expose their contents. Once he was finished, he stepped back down the hallway to his destination.

Carefully he walked up to desktop computer located in the room. As soon as he touched the mouse, a screen appeared. It was black and had a green window in front of it asking for a confirmation password. Fuiku scoffed and typed in his guess, simply enough, it was accepted. "Typical Dr. Irie, if anyone knows him well enough, then it's so simple that the password is something about maids." Fuiku searched the screen over and looked for anything he needed. "Taking into account what he said, I'll have to access Banken's database..."

Fuiku took out a floppy disk from inside his jacket and jammed it into the computer. He opened a program and started typing in code and other things. Once he finished and hit the return button, a screen popped up showing all of Banken's database files. Fuiku snickered a bit and dumped a large mess of files from their folder. "That's a little payback for what you've done already. Now, to find the location of Major's confinement." He searched through and found what he needed. He took a pen and some paper from the desk, writing down what he needed and slipped out the floppy disk which immediately terminated the program." Satisfied with him, Fuiku left the building and left everything as it was, but before he walked out, he threw the card key at Kyousuke and locked the door to his office.

Once he reached the outside, the man from before came back. "Everything went accordingly?" he asked Fuiku.

Fuiku nodded and agreed, "Yes. Now we have somewhere we need to go. Come, we shouldn't waste time."

The man whistled and waved his hand. A vehicle pulled up from around the side of the building, with two other men in suits occupying the vehicle. Fuiku and the first man stepped up and entered the vehicle. The driver pulled away from the clinic and left the area.

The man in the front passenger seat on the left of the car turned back and handed a gun to Fuiku. "Use it wisely," the man said to him.

"You treat me like I've never pulled a trigger before, shame on one of my subordinates," Fuiku replied as he took the weapon and exchanged it for the floppy disk, and his found treasures of syringes.

"What are these?"

"I found them in the lab; they're filled with live Hinamizawa Syndrome douses. We'll use them as ammunition and refill them with anything that has it. Just make sure you take precaution."

"Understood."

* * *

At Hinamizawa Branch School, the classes for the day had ended and it was time for everyone to start heading home. No one had noticed, nor really cared that Fuiku was gone the whole day. Except Rumiko of course, being the student's teacher, and concerned for all of her students.

The group members had assembled in the classroom and all were figuring out what their plans for the afternoon were.

"I'm sorry everyone," Shion said. "I can't attend club today. Satoshi and I were going to go somewhere and spend time together."

"Yeah, have fun trying not to embarrass yourself Nee-chan." Mion mocked under her own breath.

"Well Onee," her sister retaliated. "At least I'm enough of a woman to know how to treat a boy." She latched onto Satoshi's arm and nuzzled his bicep, making Satoshi blush a little.

"This is pathetic..." Keiichi said as he slapped his own forehead.

"Oh; yeah!" Mion shouted, "Well I can have a much better time with Kei-chan than you can with Satoshi, because at least I know how to have fun!"

Keiichi's eyes opened and he took a step backwards. "Why do I have to be dragged into this?" he shrieked. "I don't want any part of this! Let alone be stuck with Mion for a night! It'd be like going on a date with a man."

Mion whipped around and glared. "What are you some kind of big chicken or something? There's nothing wrong with spending a night with an old man like me! Besides, you can keep your dress on if you want Kei-chan."

"There is if you refer to yourself like that..." Keiichi replied.

"Well Onee." Shion grinned. "Why don't we make this a contest?"

"I was just about to suggest that," Mion said. "Okay, here is our club activity! This is a battle between Sonozaki girls! Hita, you will be the third we need."

Hita's eyes jerked open. "I will what?"

"Seeing as there's only one boy left, you get to take him." Mion announced to the members.

Hita's face flushed and she turned her head away. "Oh..."

Shinji lowered his head in the background. "I'm gonna die..."

Mion whipped around to the others. "You five will be our representatives and judges! Satoko, you can handle this on your own. You will represent Shion and Satoshi!"

"That won't be a problem." Satoko grinned and gave her boastful trademark laugh.

"Rika, Hanyu, you two will represent Kei-chan and me!"

The two girls looked at each other and both beamed at once. "Nipaa!"

"Lastly, Rena and Rei, you will represent the rookie team, Hita and Shinji!"

Rena and Rei both nodded in agreement.

"We will meet at the Angel Mort in abruptly thirty minutes! Now go!"

* * *

Around the time of the events, the group's representatives were at the designated location, dressed in their casual everyday clothing.

Shion and Satoshi arrived not long after in formal attire for the event.

Shion looked around and cocked an eyebrow. "Onee didn't show? I knew she'd chicken out. She's never aware of her femininity." Shion released a sigh and shook her head. "It's a shame; Onee can be a very beautiful girl too! Oh well, looks like I win by default!"

"Not so fast!" Shinji exclaimed, somehow randomly dropping from the sky. "I'm not about to lose that easily, because if I do, then I know that I, Hita, and my representatives will have to pay for it in the end! As a member of Hinamizawa Branch School club, I know the rules are to do whatever it takes to win. So, I present to you, Ms. Hita Sonozaki!" he shouted as he focused himself on his designated date for the evening.

Hita stepped up to the restaurant silently, with a deep blush on her face.

"Really now? The new boy has a lot of guts to be spewing out words like that!" Mion exclaimed from the background. "Finally I have arrived! The champion of all Sonozaki girls and the future head of the Sonozaki household! Come Kei-chan!" she shouted, tugging a leash attached to Keiichi's neck and walking inside.

Keiichi lowered his head and obediently followed. "This is humiliating..."

The others followed behind Mion and Keiichi.

* * *

The event had finished. Mion and Keiichi had won, despite how Keiichi had a point deduction for stupidity. Courtesy of Satoko of course. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other, Mion and Shion arguing on the way home.

Satoko walked home with her brother, Rika and Hanyu following so the three girls could walk home together. She stayed over sometimes with him. It wasn't really right for a boy to live with three girls younger than him. Even though Satoshi wouldn't do anything. So, Satoko stayed with her brother at their old home to check on him.

"Nii-nii, you had fun at the club activity today?" Satoko asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I had plenty fun. I'm surprised about Keiichi myself." he laughed a bit as they arrived at the house. "Well, I'll let you all get home." He hugged Satoko and waved to them as they left. He walked inside and flicked the light on. As he stepped in, he noticed an envelope at his feet. He picked it up and opened it, reading the letter inside. His eyes grew wide once he was finished, and his breathing grew heavy.

* * *

Dear Satoshi,

It's been a while since you left. Satoko has been worried. She would keep screaming and wouldn't shut up! I've been looking all over for you, and now that you're back, I'll make sure I beat the shit out of you even harder than before when I return. You'll be punished for making me suffer and having Satoko try to run away, I'll make sure of that!

Signed,

Tamae Hojo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story.

**Warning**: This is a precaution in cause any sexual content may occur. Probably not, but people have different opinions. So it's best to be safe!

* * *

Chapter Six

The vehicle occupied by Fuiku and his men arrived at a Banken military base somewhere not far out of Okinomiya. It took a few hours of travel by car, so it was well around midnight by the time they arrived.

The four of them exited the vehicle. They made sure to leave the vehicle a distance away from the facility as they dressed themselves in specialized black operative outfits. They equip themselves with weapons and advance towards the base.

Expensive night vision goggles; a perfect item to allow tracking. Turning the honored predator Banken, into prey for the Yamainu. Though it may have been an unfair advantage, this task was too valuable for Fuiku to let the chance pass by. With that, he signaled with his hand and the group separated in their positions.

One of the Yamainu operatives took a knee beneath some brush in the area. He lifted a silenced sniper rifle up and to one of the lookout towers near the outside of the Banken base. Another of the operatives did the same with the opposite tower. After a brief inhale, the triggers were pulled and the snipers' bullets ripped through the skulls of the lookouts. Each of them made the same gesture while Fuiku and the other operative followed behind him. Once the two snipers decided the coast was perfectly clear, they followed behind and took to the lookout towers.

Fuiku casually strolled into the base as he drew a silenced pistol from its resting place. The two snipers began scouting the area, too much trouble would stir up suspicion so they held off on sniping any more unless necessary. Fuiku and the other man shortly came up on a facility entitled "Prison Holding Cell A". Fuiku gently placed his hand on the door but to his slight surprise, it was locked. He aimed his pistol at the code input terminal next to the door and fired twice.

The terminal short circuited and the door made a light click. The two Yamainu quickly entered and shut the door behind themselves. Fuiku stood back making another signal with his hand and the man with him moved on. He had two options to move the mission forward. Either he could take everyone out in the area, which could prove to be too much trouble; or he could take out one and find something on him to gain access to where they needed to go.

The man stepped in and pulled out a pistol of his own, but this one was loaded with tranquilizer darts. They decided that killing too many Banken would cause the base to investigate a little on why so many were killed. Instead they'd just put the ones in their way to sleep and dispose of the watchman's bodies. It was much simpler that way.

Fuiku stood in the back, listening in to the sound effects. A few grunts and groans as the Banken men fell to their knees and on the floor with a thud. The other Yamainu working with Fuiku approached him and slipped out a card. Fuiku took it as they headed towards the stairs to the next floor underground. They descended the stairs carelessly and appeared on the next floor; the floor that held the prisoners. As they entered the floor, one of the guards leaning against the wall jumped and pointed an assault rifle at the two of them, but before he could even speak, the Yamainu man's fist smacked into his face directly.

The Banken guard toppled over and fell on his back. He laid out on the floor unconscious. Fuiku and the other man stepped over his sleeping body and Fuiku pulled out a note with the exact cell number written on it. Fuiku pointed to the cell and walked over, swiping the card on the terminal next to the door. The door then quickly slid open revealing the prisoner inside, Miyoko Tanashi aka Takano Miyo.

Fuiku glared at the sight of the room. Machines monitoring every vital sign of Takano's body. A straight jacket strapped up tightly around her. Her face was pale and sickly, her hair laying a mess on the bed she was strapped to.

"Secure her and get her out of those things; immediately. Major shouldn't endure to such torture." Fuiku demanded with a stern gruff in his tone of voice. He slipped his pistol back into its holster as he curled his fingers into fists. "I'll make sure things go accordingly. They'll pay for this."

"Sir," the man said as he unstrapped Takano from her confines. "It seems they've kept her in here specifically because of a high level of Hinamizawa Syndrome. Major could be contagious."

Fuiku scowled as he leaned back against the wall behind him. "You took your suppressive doses, right?"

"I made sure of it."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about; chop chop now."

The man took a few steps back and they both watched Takano come to. Her eyes first moved slowly across the room as the blur in her vision began to fade. Then; her eyes began to quickly dart from each side.

Fuiku smiled devilishly as he folded his arms. "Evening, Major."

"Major...? You're calling me – Major? ...Fuiku, you carried out your duties?"

The young operative smirked and nodded briefly. "As planned. We'll take you out of here and continue on from where we left off. We have people watching the base in case things get dirty, so you can take a bit of time to recollect yourself. It won't be much trouble if you need to take a breather or two. Just as long as you can get back on your feet."

"...The plan...? No... No! I'm no longer affiliated with the Yamainu! I want no part of the operation any longer!" Takano screamed as she threw her hands to the side of her head and tightly pressed them against it. She began to frantically shake her head in fear as she continued to fight the repressed memories of the failed operation months ago.

"No longer affiliated? What's the meaning of this? What do you mean you want no part of it? You gave direct instructions to find you once the operation was a failure. We had back-up plan set up in advance - !"

"I don't care!" Takano abruptly interrupted. "Things have changed... I've changed. I just want to clear my conscience and continue on with my life. Please; just leave. Leave me alone!"

Fuiku angrily scoffed and turned his head to the side. "It was those kids in the club, wasn't it? They made the operation fail and turned you into this. I swear if anything they'll not experience Hell until I'm done with them."

"No; leave them be! They have nothing to do with this. Just leave them alone and forget about the operation!"

"And why should I? I'm supposed to be following my orders."

"Then follow them now! I'm your Major and you have no orders! Leave Hinamizawa as it is; those are your orders! Now follow them and move on with your life." Takano demanded.

"Disgraceful... Nothing more than a traitor. You treat your comrades as a mangy mutts that you cast aside into a dark alleyway. You're pathetic." Fuiku stood erect as his brows furrowed together into a nasty glare. "You deserve less than this treatment. Had I known you'd become this I wouldn't have come to break you out."

"Now hold on - !" Takano started before the sound of a single bullet blasted through the air. She paused as her eyes widened. Blood fell onto the bed and trickled down her face as her vision started to fade. She fell back against the bed and laid there in silence.

"You disgust me... I can't believe I'd considered you like family." Fuiku snarled and rested his gun back into its holster once more as he stared at the bullet hole in Takano's forehead for only a moment. He turned towards the door and angrily stepped out of the facility. As he came back to the base he pulled out a radio set and spoke into it sternly; instructing orders to his men in the watch towers. "Kill them all; leave no man and no evidence. Once they're all taken care of, I want you to put the place in ruins. Major... I mean Takano; is no longer one of us. We're carrying out the rest of the mission without her."

Fuiku and the Yamainu operative that followed him went back into the car. They sat in their respective seats and waited on the other two.

"I'm angry..." Fuiku snarled under his breath.

"I'd imagine so... What's the next course of action?"

"I'm going to have to report this to the Sergeant Major. I'm sure he won't be too happy; but at least he's getting a promotion."

"What about Captain Okonagi?"

"Him? Forget it... Takano suspected that he'd fold near the end of the operation."

"So from here we'll report our intell and then proceed as planned?"

"Guess so. Though; nothing is going to stop me from accomplishing this mission. I dedicate this in the memory of your honor; Major... Just not your choice of actions."

* * *

A few hours later the four operatives stopped off on the road near a pay phone. Fuiku was the only one to exit the vehicle. He stepped up to the phone and inserted a bit of money while he punched in the number he needed to dial. He waited for a few rings before the other end was picked up.

"Hello; who is this?" the voice answered when the call was received.

"Sorry to trouble you Sergeant Major," Fuiku answered respectively.

"I told you not to call me on this number! Do you even have any idea what time it is?"

"Forgive me Sergeant Major... I just have something to report."

"This better be important enough. I already suspect my phone is being tapped."

"It's well important enough. You see Sergeant Major; I tried to move things according to plan, but we hit a small bump in the road..."

"A bump in the road? Elaborate..."

"Major Takano is no longer with us. She defected from the operation and I considered her AWOL, so I took care of her myself. I regret to inform you of that since it puts all the pressure on you now."

"It lead to all that? Damn! I didn't think things would become this bad. I suppose we'll have to make due. Alright; continue the operation without Takano's part. We can manage. First thing is first... Take out those detectives. We can't let them know too much. It would be a bit more fortunate for us if they had an 'accident'. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear. I'm reporting out. I'll get back to you next I need."

"Understood. Make me proud."

"I intend to; Dad." Fuiku then softly hung up the phone and walked back to the car. He stepped inside and strapped himself in his seat belt before signaling the driver.

From there; the four Yamainu operatives secretly drove off into the night.


End file.
